


Early Morning Hours

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beginnings, Early Mornings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future date, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, New Relationship, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy fluff, Smitten, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, growing relationship, lukagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Rain awakens Luka yet he's not complaining as he realizes he's not alone. Kagami's sleeping next to him. An early morning awakening and talk turn into the sweetest moment possible between them. Their relationship is growing.





	Early Morning Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Early hours. Pairing: Luka/Kagami.
> 
> This story is set in the same universe as Neighborly Concern from my series of AU August prompts. It's still a stand-alone so you don't have to read that story to enjoy this one.

 

The pattering of rain against the windows stirred Luka. He blinked his eyes, his hand skimming over the warmed sheet coving his bedmate as it journeyed toward his face to rub at his eyes. A soft smile blossomed as the body next to him shivered at the slight grazing of his hand.

Kagami. 

She'd stayed the night. She never stayed the night.

He dared a glance at her, her lashes resting against her cheeks as her short hair settled into small spikes sticking up at weird angles. He couldn't imagine how that had happened since she wasn't a mover while sleeping. At least, she hadn't moved much during the night she'd just spent with him, her first night with him. 

He hoped she'd do it again soon. He found he enjoyed having her beside him, free to love on her as he'd been wanting to do since meeting her. Well, maybe not that long since she'd been rather insistent on ordering him around despite having the worst cold he could remember. 

A crack of thunder growled in the distance as a streak of lightning lit up his room for a moment. 

The sound normally soothed him yet not this time as Kagami stirred, her eyes bolting open as she recalled where she was.

Her head darted up as her gaze collided with his, her lips drawing into a tight frown as she took in their lack of clothing and her vulnerable state.

With a sigh, he moved toward the edge of the bed, his legs dropping over the side as he sat up and ran his fingers through his blue-tipped hair. He'd need a haircut and new dye soon, he mused as he felt the length and caught sight of the fading tips.

"Can I make you breakfast before you go?" he asked, his voice low so he wouldn't spook her more.

"That's all right. I'll grab something on the way to work." She hurried into her clothing before folding her borrowed shirt, one of his old favorites that barely touched her thighs when worn. 

He wanted to see her in it again though he had his doubts from the way she was acting.

"Gami, wait." He grabbed her wrist with loose fingers as she tried to dash past him. Her scent, a unique blend of something floral yet her, drifted toward him as she met his eyes. "What happened last night was amazing. I just want you to know that."

Her frown blossomed into a soft smile as she moved close enough to drop a kiss on his cheek. 

"I know." She allowed her free hand to come up and caress his cheek for another moment before her phone's alarm blared. "I gotta go."

Before she could whirl around and disappear, Luka called out, "Dinner tonight?"

She gave him another smile as she nodded. "That sounds nice, Luka. I'll see you around seven, okay?"

"Seven," he agreed.

Alone again, he chanced a glance at his phone as the screen lit up. 

4:45 AM. 

He didn't have to be anywhere for another few hours. 

Deciding he could dream up the perfect dinner plans, he settled back into bed, pulling his covers close to catch another whiff of Kagami on them. Soon, he drifted off, his dreams full of the lovely lady who'd stolen his heart when they'd been strangers yet had taken the chance on him, caring for him during that nasty cold. 

He was a lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
